


Keeping it cool

by BexieGoesRawr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Graphic Description, Love/Hate, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieGoesRawr/pseuds/BexieGoesRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a job at the RoosterTeeth new complex is actually quite a hard thing to come by so when a new cute young Omega suddenly waltzes in as the new mail assistant the Achievement Hunters are quick to take notice...some for the wrong reason one mainly being a certain Mr Haywood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"URrgghhh Geoff tell Michael to stopppp" Gavin whined, at this moment in time the two Omegas Michael and Gavin were currently wrestling on the floor over who was going to sit next to said Alpha Geoff who was enjoying the little battle in front of him, completely entranced and not making any attempt to part the two. However the rest of the Achievement Hunters weren't as impressed with this scene. Jack and Ray the only Betas in the office saw this as attention seeking from Michael and Gavin as this particular fight broke out more than twice a day but then again they aren't Alphas and 9 times out of 10 they were glad.

Meanwhile the other Alpha in the room was losing his patience, the mixed smell of both Omegas scents didn't usually bother the proud Alpha after a few years of their scents covering the whole office but something about this one scene of "affection" somehow made Ryan more agitated then he would if they were both in heat (which happened one time and Ryan sat there and survived it without a second thought on pouncing on one of them) Ryan was a self taught Alpha ninja when it came down to situations like those, but still something about today seems different and Ryan did not like that one bit.

"Geoffrey if you don't sort your boys out in the next 3 seconds I'll personally neuter you!" Ryan said in a deep aggressive tone which quickly put a pause on the fight and finally breaking Geoff out of his dirty thoughts. "W-we're sorry Ryan" Gavin whimpered out as he shuffled himself behind his Alphas legs and Michael did the same. Silence filled the office the only noise heard was the slight chatter coming from the hallway, the awkwardly dark atmosphere both scared and excited Geoff, sure he might of enjoyed the fight for longer than usual but this sudden dark side of Ryan made his spin tingle and the way his sweet boys now cowered behind his legs made him remember this is the power that ran through his veins and fails to use said power.

"Alright sorry dude, no need to go all 'Mad-King's on us" Geoff said patting Ryan's unusually stiff shoulders. Silence once again suffocated the office, but Ryan's attention was soon somewhere else, a new scent has made its way down the hallway and began tickling the Alphas nostrils, it wasn't a particularly unpleasant smell, just unknown, and it wasn't a strong heat smell either more of a slight hint or spray even. Ryan could tell that this individual was nervous yet excited by the now potent smell. The smell soon followed by a squeezing noise, the noise sounded so familiar but Ryan couldn't quite put a picture to it. By now he knew the scent must have hit Geoff as he was sniffing curiously at the air making it sickly obvious that there was something attracting the Alphas in the rooms attention.  
"Ryan"   
"I know"  
"I'll close the door"  
Geoff moved quickly towards the door the sound of foot steps was becoming louder and closer and the smell becoming stronger with each step but it was too late.  
"Mail for a Mr Haywood?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New job, New life or so that's what Lola thought...

"Miss Jenkins? Miss Jenkins!" Lola blinked several times before turning her head to face the brunet staff member who after the first 2 minutes of speaking had totally forgotten the name of was showing her around the small mail room, after a very informal introduction into the 'family' she was shooed in here to be shown the ropes of her new part time job, a job she knew she'd grow to hate. Handing out other people's mail was obviously Lola's first thought that came to her mind, but as she was told by her kid brother in law 'this place would soon find good use of for her as we all start from the bottom'...and starting from the bottom she was. 

"Yeah red stamps ground floor. yellow stamps second and third and green stamps top floor" she smiled innocently up at the well-presented staff member who from quick demotion was a Beta for a few reasons; no powerful scent, no particular interest in looking appealing and simple because he wasn't quick to hit her with that natural Alpha charm most Omegas were used to dealing with, which Lola knew she was going to encounter at least a few times that day. 

"Well here's a list of door numbers and names the packages on the trolley go in order of the door numbers so it should be slightly easier for you" He smiled half-heartedly looking just as fed-up with life as Lola did, he swirled the trolley around and pushed it towards her. "I'll show you the first area and where the elevator is then sadly you're on your own, the other guys are 'off sick' so yours truly has to go collect more mail!" The small brunet no-named-guy said as he pointed at himself before going towards the door, Lola gripped the karts bar and pushed it squeaking wheels out of the room allowing both of them to venture to the first mail stop passing the elevator on the way. 

After completing the first 3 floors Lola made her way back to the elevator to finish today's job, she caught a glimpse of herself in the shiny metal doors as she waited; Her choice of clothes for the day weren't what you would wear for the typical Texan weather, deep crimson tights, black high waisted skirt with a cream blouse with a ruffle neckline. Not forgetting her black heeled boots and knitted cardigan, her outfit made her look fairly older and her hair styles add to that greatly, "Maybe chestnut isn't my colour" Lola said to herself as she twirled a stand of hair that had escaped her braid as she push the almost empty trolley with the other hand inside the now present open elevator.   
Lola made it her personal mission in high school and college to stand out, she spent several years of her life dying her hair all the colours of the rainbow and trying out different styles of clothing, but she could never make her mind up on which was her favourite style to wear. However now in her twenties it was time to set mind on finding a full time job to start paying her way in life and having rainbow dash hair did not seem to win her any job she had attempted to get. 

Seconds later Lola arrived at the top floor and noticed that the last mail she had to deliver was all the way at the end of the hallway, Just great she thought and began the long walk to her final destination pushing the trolley steadily as she went. The air on this floor had a hint of uneasiness to it, it made Lola's skin prick and her heart to race, but it didn't stop her from walking on even if the smell was increasing and it seems to be coming from the one room she had to go to. Grabbing the first package she saw in one hand Lola quickly stopped outside the office and without looking up said   
"Mail for a Mr.Haywood? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the name Lola Jenkins from a Sims character I made at 3 in the morning to pass the time,  
> and I can gladly say she's a level 10 evil criminal with 2 kids and a tabby cat called Mr.mewmew


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New job, New life or so that's what Lola thought...

"Miss Jenkins? Miss Jenkins!" Lola blinked several times before turning her head to face the brunet staff member who after the first 2 minutes of speaking had totally forgotten the name of was showing her around the small mail room, after a very informal introduction into the 'family' she was shooed in here to be shown the ropes of her new part time job, a job she knew she'd grow to hate. Handing out other people's mail was obviously Lola's first thought that came to her mind, but as she was told by her kid brother in law 'this place would soon find good use of for her as we all start from the bottom'...and starting from the bottom she was. "Yeah red stamps ground floor. yellow stamps second and third and green stamps top floor" she smiled innocently up at the well-presented staff member who from quick demotion was a Beta for a few reasons; no powerful scent, no particular interest in looking appealing and simple because he wasn't quick to hit her with that natural Alpha charm most Omegas were used to dealing with, which Lola knew she was going to encounter at least a few times that day. "Well here's a list of door numbers and names the packages on the trolley go in order of the door numbers so it should be slightly easier for you" He smiled half-heartedly looking just as fed-up with life as Lola did, he swirled the trolley around and pushed it towards her. "I'll show you the first area and where the elevator is then sadly you're on your own, the other guys are 'off sick' so yours truly has to go collect more mail!" The small brunet no-named-guy said as he pointed at himself before going towards the door, Lola gripped the karts bar and pushed it squeaking wheels out of the room allowing both of them to venture to the first mail stop passing the elevator on the way. After completing the first 3 floors Lola made her way back to the elevator to finish today's job, she caught a glimpse of herself in the shiny metal doors as she waited; Her choice of clothes for the day weren't what you would wear for the typical Texan weather, deep crimson tights, black high waisted skirt with a cream blouse with a ruffle neckline. Not forgetting her black heeled boots and knitted cardigan, her outfit made her look fairly older and her hair styles add to that greatly, "Maybe chestnut isn't my colour" Lola said to herself as she twirled a stand of hair that had escaped her braid as she push the almost empty trolley with the other hand inside the now present open elevator. Lola made it her personal mission in high school and college to stand out, she spent several years of her life dying her hair all the colours of the rainbow and trying out different styles of clothing, but she could never make her mind up on which was her favourite style to wear. However now in her twenties it was time to set mind on finding a full time job to start paying her way in life and having rainbow dash hair did not seem to win her any job she had attempted to get. Almost 3 seconds later Lola arrived at the top floor and noticed that the last mail she had to deliver was all the way at the end of the hallway, Just great she thought and began the long walk to her final destination pushing the trolley steadily as she went. The air on this floor had a hint of uneasiness to it, it made Lola's skin prick and her heart to race, but it didn't stop her from walking on even if the smell was increasing and it seems to be coming from the one room she had to go to. Grabbing the first package she saw in one hand Lola quickly stopped outside the office and without looking up said "Mail for a Mr.Haywood? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the name Lola Jenkins from a Sims character I made at 3 in the morning to pass the time,  
> and I can gladly say she's a level 10 evil criminal with 2 kids and a tabby cat called Mr.mewmew


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't seem to enjoy females in his alphas presence.

Then tension in the room was high but not high enough as Jack swings his chair around oblivious to the two alphas current situation. 

"Hey little lady, you got anything for me?" He said standing makin his way over toward the door cocking his head to the side as he passed a stuff Geoff standing in the pathway to the door. Lola looked from eye to eye with everyone in the room before looking back at the trolley.

"Yes yes I do, Jack right?"   
"That's me, what's your name you're the new mail assistant right?"  
Lola blushed as she has done with everyone who asked her this question today, it dawned on her every time that she is apart of this new family now, even if she is only a mail girl but still you'll never know where you'd end up in the future.

"Yea hi, I'm Lola Jenkins" Lola said as he gathered up the packages and letters with jacks name on before handing them all to him. "Thank you oh and that's Ryan over there" Jack said winking a he pointed at Ryan, who now had his fists balled on his knees as he looked right ahead.

By now Gavin and Michael had taken interest and had made their way over towards Geoff obviously sizing up this new omega. "Mr Jones? Me free? I'm guessing these are for you" Lola smiled and held out their mail, Michael being the more aware one of the two held back from snatching the mail right from her hand and rushing back to his seat. Whereas Gavin had other ideas "you can leave now thanks" he said as he grabbed both his and Michael's mail and walked away from her smiling in doing so feeling like he did a good thing but when he looked over at his Alpha his face dropped. Feeling unwanted Lola pulled a displeased face rolled her eyes and left the room quickly fidgeting with her sleeves between her teeth as she pushed the kart back down the hallway.

As soon as the door closed behind Lola Ryan was up pacing around the room pulling at his hair. Geoff threw himself into his chair face in his hands thinking fast, his mind thinking through the possibilities and idea of this new girl 'Lola'. "Geoff" Ryan whined now standing in front of him, "I know Ryan I know. And Gavin for god sakes don't ever do that again!" Rubbing his temples as he fought back the erection forming in his pants.

"She's was so oblivious to her, her, 'herness'" Ryan said standing in front of Geoff, "and her outfit so plain yet so sexy" Geoff replied back looking up catching Ryan's smirk before he shook his head and turned slightly avoiding the gaze he knew Geoff was flashing his way. "No dating the new employee boys we've been through this, if you four want to touch each other up and make mine and Rays life hell sure just leave the poor ladies out if it" Jack said ending the topic of conversation. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, no mention of Lola after Ryan spread the room out with air freshened masking the smell of Lola completely. That was until it came to heading home and a sudden out burst of rain swept through....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo third chapter!  
> Took me a while but best I could think of that I could continue.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck badly at writing,  
> I started writing this around March of 2015 after searching for a good f/m of Ryan Haywood and decided I'd write my own and I never got around to a third chapter so hopefully this will help.


End file.
